De mentiras a verdades
by shikidark193
Summary: Una bonita relación a distancia que se enfrentaba al desafío de pasar al contacto físico, dejando de lado la imagen que tenían en sus mentes al imaginar la apariencia de la otra persona. Aquella a la que creían conocer a través de los mensajes que compartieron durante un año. Fic del intercambio navideño del grupo shhh narusasu sasunaru. A petición de la chica, es un Sasunaru


_**Yaoi chico x chico. Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fic es de mi autoría, Por cierto, lamento mucho no haber contestado los reviews de quienes me leen, Sepan que los he leído todos, pero muchos no me deja responder y otros me dicen que enviara un mensaje privado y no sé si no es una molestia para un lector recibir un MP XD Perdón por no responder.**_

De mentiras a verdades

" _Ino está en línea"._ Marcaba la pequeña burbuja azul del chat de _Messenger_ , que era buen momento para hablarle acerca de lo que venía meditando hacer tiempo.

 _Sakura: Hola, mi amor._

 _Ino: Hola, ¿qué te sucede?_

 _Sakura: Lo de siempre. Estoy cansado de esos buitres pidiéndome fotos desnuda._

 _Ino: ¡Malnacidos! Esas me pertenecen sólo a mí._

 _Sakura: Pervertida. Ni a ti te mandado tal cosa._

 _Ino: Lo sé, estoy reservándome las ansias para cuando nos conozcamos en persona._

 _Sakura: Respecto a eso… ¿tú me amas?_

 _Ino: Por supuesto._

 _Sakura: ¿Nada, absolutamente nada, va a cambiar eso?_

 _Ino: ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo me enamoré de ti por tu forma de ser, no por tu apariencia._

 _Sakura: Entonces, prométeme que cuando nos veamos este fin de semana no vas a terminar nuestro noviazgo._

 _Ino: Lo haré si prometes no terminar conmigo tampoco. Es que ... no puedo tener la mejor impresión de mí cuando me veas en person._

 _Sakura: ¿Quién se puso insegura ahora? Te lo prometo, no terminarás sin importar la apariencia de la otra._

 _Ino: Te amo y eso nunca cambiará, frentona._

 _Sakura: También te amo, cerda._

" _Ino se ha desconectado_ ". Marcó el contacto antes de que detrás de la pantalla se oyera un fuerte suspiro. Cerró la computadora antes de ir a su cama con calma sólo aparente y hundir su cabeza en la almohada soltando un grito ahogado por la misma. El rubio estaba sumamente histérico dando vueltas en la cama enredándose en las sabanas hasta caer al suelo. Debido al fuerte golpe, su madre se acercó a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

―Naruto ―llamó una pelirroja abriendo la puerta notando a su hijo en el suelo con una cara de espanto―. ¿Reprobaste de nuevo un examen y no sabes cómo decírmelo? ―cuestionó Kushina con un rostro que expresaba mucha molestia.

―No, mamá ―negó el menor mientras se levantaba del suelo―. ¿Por qué siempre asumes que es por eso? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero algo ofendido por pensar así de él.

―Porque siempre te la pasas intentando ocultar tus malas calificaciones ―contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce por fuera, mas su hijo sabía que por dentro estaba pensando en al menos diez tipos de castigos diferentes.

―Tengo un problema ―susurró apenado y viendo la mirada curiosa e inquisidora de su madre completó―, un problema amoroso.

―¡Mi pequeño está enamorado! ―celebró por lo alto sin saber en la clase de lío que estaba su hijo―. ¿Quieres consejos? Yo puedo darte alguna que otra sugerencia ―ofreció Kushina cambiando su expresión a una compresiva y dulce.

―Es que… yo le mentí a mi novia sobre quién soy y temo que ella se decepcione cuando sepa la verdad ttebayo ―confesó antes de chillar de dolor al recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza propiciado por su progenitora―. ¿Por qué fue eso?

―No deberías mentirle a una chica para salir con ella ttebanne ―regañó con las manos en la cintura―. Ahora lo único que te queda por hacer es decirle la verdad. Las chicas apreciamos mucho a un hombre que nos dice la verdad cómo es.

―¡Me odiará cuando le diga la verdad! ―gritó asustado imaginando los desastrosos resultados.

―No puede ser tan grave como para no perdonarte nunca ―comentó su madre―. Al principio se enojará mucho contigo, no querrá verte, pero si le das tiempo ella entenderá y te dará una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero ttebanne ―explicó acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hijo.

La pelirroja dejó de mimar y aconsejar a su hijo cuando sintió el olor a quemado proveniente de su cocina. Al subir a ver la razón de oír aquel fuerte golpe en la habitación de su hijo, dejó la comida al fuego y su charla madre-hijo estaba pasándole factura en su cena. Esa noche tendrían que comer todo calcinado por culpa de esa pequeña charla. Sin embargo, Naruto aunque apreciaba el consejo de su progenitora lo consideraba inútil. Y no es que quisiera sonar prepotente, pero su madre no entendería que tan grave fue su mentira ni la razón para tener tanto miedo al resultado.

―¿Cómo le diré a mi novia que soy hombre? ―preguntó al aire soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba el monitor de su computadora apagado.

Ahí radicaba el embrollo amoroso de Naruto. Hacía mucho tiempo se había creado un avatar para jugar online y se decidió por usar un nombre de mujer que fuera acorde con su personaje. No tenía gran misterio, sólo eligió el nombre de su mejor amiga porque le parecía que sonaba lindo. Mentiría si dijera que no le encontró el encanto a hacerse pasar por mujer. Después de todo, muchos hombres hacían lo que les pedía. Guías, ayuda, dejarle los premios en los juegos y lo mejor de todo: subestimar su habilidad. Creyendo que era una chica siempre jugaban con poco empeño contra él lo que le daba victorias fáciles. Aunque estás últimas no eran sus favoritas, de hecho solía evitar jugar presumiendo su condición de "mujer", pero en ocasiones lo hacía para cerrarle la boca a algunos usuarios. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que insultaron a jugadoras novatas por cometer pequeños errores o menospreciarlas diciendo que ese no era un "juego para chicas". Allí le salía su lado justiciero y les daba una paliza virtual.

Y en medio de todo aquel juego había otra jugadora que destacaba mucho, Ino. Una chica que siempre evitaba hablar más de lo necesario con cualquiera de sus múltiples pretendientes. Además de que era tan orgullosa que a diferencia suya, no aceptaba los regalos de otros jugadores. Aunque con la habilidad que tenía jugando era evidente que no le hacía falta la ayuda de nadie para subir niveles. Y lo peor, es que se lo dijo en la cara una vez que hicieron equipo en una partida de _assault fire_ cuando se quedaba resguardado por sus compañeros y casi no hacía, dando como resultado que no fuera más que un _camper_ fácilmente eliminable al momento de encontrar su escondite. Para el enemigo no fue difícil dar con su personaje y matarlo. Si salieron ganando fue simplemente porque Ino hizo gran parte del trabajo.

Y al igual que los del equipo contrario, él también la acusó de usar _hacks,_ a lo que ella ni siquiera les prestó atención. Aquella indiferencia de su parte le impulsó a confrontarla por mensaje privado. Allí se insultaron mutuamente y se dijeron muchas verdades de lo que les molestaban de la otra. De allí se dejaron de hablar un buen tiempo e incluso se evitaban en las partidas online. Sin embargo, al curiosear por Facebook la encontró como miembro en los mismos grupos de animes y videojuegos a los que pertenecía. Allí notó que tenían ciertos gustos similares. Sus opiniones eran un asunto completamente aparte, porque cada vez que se encontraban en algún grupo sus opiniones eran demasiado opuestas. Si una decía que un anime era bueno, la otra decía que era malo, algo que sucedía también con personajes y parejas dentro de las historias.

Sus debates los llevaron a hablarse por privado, ya que a ningún miembro de sus grupos les hacía gracia encontrar o leer sus quinientos comentarios peleando. Un tercio de los comentarios eran argumentos válidos, otro tercio eran insultos mutuos, otro eran recriminaciones por cuestiones pasadas y los que restaban, eran comentarios de personas que se metían a apoyar a una u otra. Entre debate y debate hubo puntos en los que tuvieron que admitir estar equivocadas y otros en los que estaban de acuerdo. De allí conversar sin pelearse se hizo más frecuente y comenzaron a destacar lo bueno de la otra haciéndose amigas. Inevitablemente su relación se volvió sumamente estrecha hasta el punto de enamorarse. Y para su fortuna ella aceptó y correspondió sus sentimientos.

―¿Cómo le explicó a una chica lesbiana que soy un hombre? ―preguntó al aire mientras oprimía su cara contra la almohada―. Seguro me manda a volar cuando sepa quién soy ―exclamó lamentándose dramáticamente―. ¡No! Prometió que no me dejaría porque me ama por quien soy yo, así como yo de ella.

Se decidió darle la mejor impresión de todas para que viera que él no era diferente a la "Sakura" de la que se enamoró. Si aún así el engaño resultaba imperdonable para ella o por sus propias preferencias sexuales lo rechazaba, lo aceptaría. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fuera a rendirse sin dar pelea. La persona con la que llevaba un año de relación vía internet valía por completo su esfuerzo. Se animó a sí mismo y revisó su guardarropa buscando el atuendo que lo hiciera lucir mejor. Su primer cita sería en vísperas de navidad y si todo salía bien, la invitaría a cenar a su casa para que conociera a sus padres. Quizás era demasiado apresurado al fantasear con eso, pero no podía contener la emoción. Después de todo, gracias a su gusto por animes de géneros similares, ambas disfrutaban de hacer _roleplayer_ de sus personajes favoritos. Y entre sus múltiples historias tenían varias "primeras citas" en navidad. Usaría eso como guía para impresionarla.

―¿Debería llevarle algún regalo? ―preguntó mientras revisaba su celular e iba al perfil de Ino encontrando múltiples mercancías que ella deseaba―. Ahora debo intentar adivinar cuales ya tiene. Me comentó de algunas y me las mostró en fotos, así que esas estarán descartadas.

Luego de preparar toda su ropa más galante y cenar, se fue a dormir con una alarma programada muy temprano. Iba a ir a los remates navideños de las tiendas de animes que conocía para encontrar algún lindo presente para su novia. Sabiendo que esos días había muchas ofertas de compras uno te llevas dos o tres de regalo e incluso en las calles de Akihabara podía encontrar pequeños concursos para otakus como él, en los que sacaría gratis mercancía única. Desde posters, muñecos o CD´s, era consciente de los gustos de su novia, por lo cual lo único que debía hacer era conseguir varios y así si alguno de sus presentes ella ya lo tenía, tendría otro novedoso de respaldo. Era un plan sencillamente perfecto a prueba de tontos, pero no de uno como él.

―Naruto levántate, ya es muy tarde ―avisó su madre moviéndolo con su mano.

―Cinco minutos más ttebayo ―pidió con pereza mientras seguía oculto en su cómoda y tibia cama.

―¿No decías anoche que hoy era el día en que al fin conoceríamos a tu novia? ―interrogó la pelirroja codeándolo en la espalda con una mirada pícara y entusiasta por conocer a la chica con la que su hijo dijo salir.

―¡Demonios! ―gritó por lo alto al darse cuenta de que su despertador, yacía en el suelo descompuesto por el choque contra el suelo―. Debo darme prisa ―dijo mirando la hora en su celular notando que sólo faltaban unas tres horas para encontrarse con su novia.

―¿Vas a salir? ―preguntó Kushina curiosa al ver a su hijo poniéndose la ropa como podía olvidando la que tenía preparada.

―Sí ―afirmó vistiendo ropa sencilla, ya que era la que tenía tirada más cerca por ser la usada el día anterior―. Y si tu consejo funciona traeré a mi novia para la cena ttebayo ―prometió alzando su puño en alto.

―Mucha suerte ―dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía animada como su hijo―. No creo que ninguna chica pueda resistirse a mi guapo hijo, así que tendré lista una cena impresionante para la afortunada ttebanne.

Intercambiando una entusiasta sonrisa madre-hijo, Naruto salió de su casa llevando su celular y su monedero de rana para el tan ansiado encuentro. Tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo a la vez. Las compras de último momento siempre significaban mucha gente en cada sitio, pero a su vez muy buenas ofertas. Tomó el tren hasta Akihabara y se relajó unos momentos estando sentado con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana viendo la nieve acumulada. Era un día muy frío, ideal para tomar algún café o chocolate caliente, en su caso, con Ino. Ya podía imaginarlo, ellos juntos en un banco de alguna plaza comiendo y tomando algo juntos mientras hablaban. Todo era tan perfecto en su fantasía que se había terminado durmiendo luego de cerrar los ojos para imaginarlo mejor. Para cuando despertó había llegado a la última estación. Estaba llegando aun más tarde de lo previsto, por lo cual estaba al borde de arrancarse el pelo.

Uzumaki al llegar a Akihabara recorrió con prisas los locales. Tenía el tiempo medido y las personas desesperadas por hacer sus compras eran todo un fastidio en su camino. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces chocó con los demás y la cantidad de disculpas que ofreció sin mirar. Avanzó todo lo que pudo hasta que se vio atrapado por un evento de uno de los locales de videojuegos. Un pequeño torneo de juegos de pelea. Los clientes participaban por la oportunidad de llevarse tres juegos a su elección de forma gratuita. En definitiva ganaría y pediría algún _shooter_ para regalarle a Ino, después de todo fue por un juego de disparos que se conocieron.

Entró al local y se inscribió en la mesa al lado de la caja registradora. Se veía lo bien organizados que estaban. Tenían diversas juegos apartados para que el ganador pudiera elegir a su gusto. Incluso juegos agotados en vitrina eran una opción para el ganador que definitivamente sería él. Vio cómo había cuatro _joysticks_ dispuestos para las batallas uno a uno. Es decir, por sorteo iban turnándose los participantes e iban avanzando según ganaban, el que perdía quedaba automáticamente descalificado. El videojuego en cuestión era _"Mortal Kombat 3: Ultimate"_ , como premio especial a los finalistas se les desbloquearía los personajes Motaro y Shao Khan. Si los finalistas deseaban luchar con los personajes más difíciles de vencer estarían habilitados. Uzumaki sonrió confiado cuando inició el torneo. Le resultó realmente sencillo los primeros contrincantes.

Pasado el tiempo logró ser finalista y observó con curiosidad a su oponente. Un chico de su edad de cabellos oscuros y expresión seria, según presentó el organizador el nombre del joven era Uchiha Sasuke. A juzgar por su apariencia parecía más uno de esos chicos guapos y populares, según su, muy heterosexual, apreciación de su persona. No se imaginaba a alguien como él entre un montón de otakus y gamers en vísperas de navidad, más se lo imaginaba en una cita con alguna chica muy hermosa. " _Vaya, qué la vida da varias sorpresas"._ Pensó el rubio centrando su vista en la pantalla luego de un corto intercambio de miradas con aquellos ojos negros. Naruto eligió a Motaro, estaba seguro de que ese personaje le daría la victoria, ya que era inmune a ataques especiales como fuego, hielo o cualquier otro e intentar golpearlo era efectivo, mas el personaje de un sólo golpe causaba más daño que uno normal.

La batalla inició y para sorpresa de Naruto, el personaje de su contrincante fue Liu Kang, un avatar sin muchas habilidades destacables y aún así le dio una paliza al suyo. Tenía la boca extremadamente abierta al oír como se anunciaba a Uchiha como ganador. Eso le resultaba sencillamente imposible y su ira no tardó en manifestarse en gritos a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

―¡Hiciste trampa, Teme! ―gritó Uzumaki señalándolo con el dedo índice―. Es imposible que me vencieras con ese personaje. Seguro que usaste algún truco o hack.

―No es mi culpa que seas un pésimo jugador, Dobe ―respondió el azabache con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras lo miraba soberbio―. Eres patético. Usaste un personaje sumamente poderoso y aun así perdiste, eres un mal jugador y mal perdedor.

―¡Repite eso, bastardo! ―gritó acercándose para tomarlo del cuello de su ropa, siendo sujetado también.

―Eres patético ―repitió casi deletreándolo sobre la boca contraria que se encontraba tan cerca―. Ahora suéltame ―ordenó con fastidio.

―No hasta que admitas que hiciste trampa ttebayo ―respondió el de ojos azules y se negó a soltarlo.

―Tienes un serio problema con la derrota. Mejor acéptala, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como elegir mis videojuegos gratuitos ―dijo burlón disfrutando de verlo enojado.

―Eres un… ―iba a seguir insultando, pero uno de los organizadores lo separó a la fuerza.

Naruto se quedó con las ganas de golpearlo hasta la saciedad y también muy decepcionado de haber perdido su tiempo en ese torneo y salir con las manos vacías. Había pagado una comisión en la inscripción con la esperanza de salir ganando el triple de lo que gastó, pero nada. Y todo por culpa de aquel tramposo, ya que nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que fue superado por algún vil truco. Sacó su celular al oírlo sonar viendo que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Ino. Aun quedaba algo de tiempo antes de verla, así que buscaría algo más, pero por lo pronto la saludaría al menos.

 _Ino: Hola, amor. Te tengo noticias que no podrás creer._

 _Sakura: Hola. ¿Qué noticias tienes?_

 _Ino: Es un secreto para cuando nos veamos, pero te aseguro que será algo que te dejara con la boca abierta._

 _Sakura: Entonces, ¿para qué me dices que tienes noticias? Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad._

 _Ino: Esa es la idea. Nos vemos en unas horas._

Naruto soltó un fuerte suspiro al ver los mensajes con un nombre que no era el suyo. No le gustaba seguir usando el nombre de "Sakura" para responder a los mensajes, hasta se estaba planteando decirle la verdad por mensaje. Idea que fue rápidamente descartada al pensar en que al leerlo podría no querer ni asistir a su encuentro. Mejor esperaba que estuvieran cara a cara para poder hablar. De esa forma al menos podría alegar sin temor a que simplemente lo bloquee o lo elimine de sus redes y no le de oportunidad de alegar en su defensa. Ya casi era mediodía y tenía bastante hambre, además de que no podía dominar su apetito teniendo el olor a ramen calentito seduciendo a su olfato. Movido por su estómago más que por sus pies, entró a un pequeño puesto y se sentó en el único lugar libre de la barra.

―Un tazón de ramen de cerdo extra grande, por favor, señor ―pidió el rubio a gritos.

―¿No puedes hablar como una persona normal? ―preguntó el sujeto a su lado.

Naruto volteó lentamente la cabeza como si se tratara de una película de terror y tuviera un fantasma a su lado. Reconoció esa expresión fría del azabache y de inmediato estalló en un fuerte grito de molestia contra el otro. No sólo arruinó su regalo para su novia sino que también venía a echarle a perder su sagrado almuerzo. Más le valía quedarse en su sitio y no fastidiarlo o iba a conocerlo enojado de verdad.

―Te voy a ignorar sólo porque no quiero que un tramposo como tú eche a perder mi ramen ttebayo ―afirmó haciendo un puchero mientras alzaba el mentón orgulloso.

―Cuidado, niño no vayas a ahogarte en tu propia envidia por no saber jugar ―comentó Sasuke mientras comía tranquilamente su propio ramen.

―No te vayas a comer demasiado ramen que será malo para la salud de un estreñido como tú ―respondió el rubio mirándolo con fastidio.

―Qué tierno, Dobe ―dijo el moreno con sarcasmo―, pero no necesito a un malcriado preocupándose por mi salud.

―Oh disculpe, señor de las cuatro décadas y pisadas de Teme al andar ―devolvió con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

Ambos dejaron su pequeña batalla de sarcasmos al ver sus platos humeantes frente a ellos. El ramen de allí era realmente delicioso, tanto que pese a no ser la comida preferida de Sasuke, le instó a repetir. Y ni hablar del Uzumaki, quien de por sí era fan de esa comida, aun si se tratara del ramen instantáneo más barato del mundo el rubio lo comía muy a gusto. Uchiha comía con calma y sin ningún apuro, mas al ver lo rápido que el rubio comió su tazón surgió cierto choque entre ellos. De manera implícita se habían retado mutuamente a comer y los platos sucios y vacíos frente a ellos eran el contador del que comía más. Cuando llevaban cinco tazones vacíos al rubio se le ocurrió una idea para cobrarse el dinero perdido con los videojuegos.

―Oye, Teme ―llamó Uzumaki sonriendo de forma zorruna no augurando nada bueno para el otro―. ¿Qué tal una pequeña apuesta amistosa?

―No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo jugando contigo ―respondió ignorándolo, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo.

―Vaya, ¿tienes miedo porque aquí no puedes hacer trampa? ―cuestionó con clara burla mientras se reía a carcajadas y elevaba la voz a propósito―. ¡Uchiha Sasuke es un Teme cobarde! ―gritó recordando su nombre del torneo.

―Y tú un resentido ―afirmó Uchiha molesto mientras fijaba su mirada en él―. Supéralo, Usuratonkachi. No vales mi tiempo.

―Si tienes miedo sólo admite que eres un cobarde tramposo, yo lo entenderé ttebayo ―dijo condescendiente.

―Si tanto necesitas algo de atención y una nueva paliza apostemos ―cedió el moreno.

―Bien, el que coma más tazones de ramen gana y el perdedor paga la cuenta de ambos ―explicó con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿Listo?

―Adelante ―secundó listo para dar inicio a la batalla.

Para desgracia de Sasuke había aceptado un reto que le resultó imposible ganar. En esa ocasión conoció el agujero sin fondo que era el estómago de Uzumaki Naruto cuando se trataba de ramen. Uchiha no soportó más de ocho platos de ramen y terminó vomitando por comer tan rápido y tanta cantidad. El rubio celebró alegremente el haber comido quince tazones de ramen completamente a cuenta del azabache, mas cuando se acercó a burlarse de su débil estómago al estar vomitando, el muy maldito le robó un beso que le supo a ramen echado a perder.

―Bastardo ―insultó limpiándose la boca con la manga―. Me vas a pudrir la boca y has profanado el sabor del ramen.

―Te lo mereces por embustero y mal ganador ―se justificó Sasuke mientras se enjuagaba la boca con agua mineral―. Eso te enseñara a no tender trampas a los demás.

―¡¿Qué clase de lección es esa?! ―exclamó iracundo queriendo golpear al otro―. Me robaste un beso luego de vomitar. Te odio, depravado ―gritó con molestia.

―Seguiría molestándote, pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo cosas de las que ocuparme ―afirmó mientras levantaba la bolsa en la que llevaba los videojuegos que ganó y los presumió delante del rubio mientras se iba del restaurante.

Después de lavarse profundamente la boca con agua y una dosis de caramelos de menta, Uzumaki notó un mensaje de Ino en su celular. Decía que ya estaba esperándolo en su lugar acordado. Le respondió pidiendo que esperara una hora más, justificándose de que necesitaba algo de tiempo debido a un inconveniente en su camino. Se fijo la hora notando que por culpa de su competencia de comida, sumado al tiempo quitándose el asqueroso sabor de Uchiha de su boca, se le había hecho sumamente tarde. Aun así decidió pasar a una última competencia de un local para conseguir un buen regalo de disculpas por la tardanza. Teniendo la mala suerte de toparse con Uchiha nuevamente.

―Oh no, Teme ―dijo Uzumaki caminando hacia él de forma desafiante―. Está vez yo ganaré.

―Es imposible que me venzas en esta competencia ―afirmó orgulloso el moreno―. Aquí necesitas saber de bandas sonoras, animes, personajes y de todo en general.

―Ja ―se burló Naruto cruzándose de brazos―, ya veo que eres uno de esos creídos que menosprecian a los que no saben de que color eran los calzones del mangaka al momento de dibujar a su personaje principal ttebayo.

―No es mi culpa que tengas tanta apariencia de _posser_ ―dijo sarcástico. Él no solía emplear demasiado aquella palabra, pero con tal de molestar a ese blondo, lo hacía gustoso.

Tal y como decían las bases de ese pequeño concurso del dueño de ese local, el desafío era una trivia variada que iba desde reconocer a que anime pertenecía un _opening_ que les hacían escuchar, hasta el nombre de personajes. Iban muy reñidos, ya que ambos solían fallar en los mismos géneros, especialmente en los animes de recuentos de vida, _shojo_ o los _yosei_. Y tendían a acertar con facilidad en los que eran del tipo shonen, _gore_ e increíblemente, _yaoi._ Y como no podía faltar había un grupo de personas curiosas viendo la competencia entre ambos. Aunque cierto grupo de fanáticas no veía una competencia…

―Y el chico con apariencia de zorro se perdía en la oscura mirada de su rival, pero en secreto soñaba con besar una y otra vez aquellos tentadores labios que sabían a… ―relataba una espectadora junto a sus amigas.

―A vómito ―completó Uzumaki con fastidio―. El muy bastardo me dejó un sabor asqueroso en la boca ttebayo ―exclamó desconcentrándose de la competencia y perdiendo un punto por ello.

―Dobe ―llamó Sasuke sonriéndole con clara burla―. Te gané mientras alimentabas el morbo de aquellas chicas.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó mirando al juez con sorpresa mientras rogaba que fuera mentira que había perdido―. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

―Nombrar un anime cuyo título fuera el nombre del protagonista ―respondió Uchiha con prepotencia.

―Nooo ―negó a gritos al rubio lamentándose al ver como nuevamente aquel azabache se llevaba premios gratis y él terminaba con las manos vacías.

Salió deprimido del local y fue a encontrarse con su novia. Ya imaginaba que tendría una mala impresión con su ella por culpa de eso. Casi estaba arrepintiéndose de salir ese día. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar lo encontró vacío. Asumió que era demasiado temprano para que llegara, así que se acomodó y esperó. El tiempo corría y la chica no apareció. Suspiró y con el corazón roto caminó dispuesto a irse a su casa con las manos vacías, tal y como llegó. Empero, su camino se vio interrumpido al ser derribado por una bola rosada que impactó con fuerza contra él.

―Oye fíjate por donde… ―reclamó Uzumaki hasta notar que se trataba de su amiga Sakura―. ¿Qué te sucede? ―cuestionó al verla llorando desconsolada.

―Lo siento, Naruto ―dijo ella limpiándose sus lágrimas―. No te vi ―hipó mientras seguía llorando.

―Descuida, eso no me importa ―aseguró preocupado por ella―. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ―interrogó nuevamente sumamente preocupado por ella.

―Es que conocí a un chico muy guapo, estuvimos coqueteando, pero empezó a hablarme de cosas que no entendía y luego me dijo molestia ―relató sollozando―. Incluso hablaba como si me conociera. Creo que estaba algo loco.

―¿Cómo era ese tipo? ―cuestionó mirándola decidido a darle un castigo a ese maldito. Nadie hacía llorar a su amiga y se salía con la suya―. Le daré una lección ttebayo.

―No lo hagas, Naruto ―pidió ella sujetando sus manos agradecida―. Estoy segura que Sasuke podría darte una paliza. Él es más alto que tú ―explicó queriendo que no fuera a buscarlo.

―¿Dijiste Sasuke? ―preguntó el blondo con un notorio tic en su ceja―. Dime ¿tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros? ―cuestionó más que listo para ir por él por todo lo que le debía de ese día.

―Sí, ¿lo conoces? ―preguntó Haruno ladeando la cabeza sin entender de que lo podía conocer.

Sin darle respuesta a aquella pregunta de parte de su amiga fue corriendo por el lugar en busca de aquel chico. De esta no se le escapaba, venía queriendo golpear esa prepotente y atractiva (aunque odiara admitirlo) cara. Corrió por diversos lugares asomándose sin resultado alguno hasta que lo encontró escribiendo muy concentrado en su celular. Corrió hacia él y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo tirar su celular en el suelo. Vio a Uchiha levantándose para ir a levantarlo, mas al estar más cerca del rubio lo tomó para mantenerlo interesado en los reclamos que le haría.

―Devuélveme mi celular ―ordenó Sasuke con molestia―. ¿O acaso eres ladrón además de mal perdedor?

―Tu celular puede esperar ―determinó Naruto mirándolo con enojo―. Hiciste llorar a mi amiga y eso es mucho más importante que tu mensaje a… ―dijo revisando el contenido del mensaje enviado oyendo el propio sonar.

Extrañado sacó su propio celular encontrándose con el mismo mensaje que Sasuke pretendía enviar. Cuyo contenido hizo a Uzumaki preocuparse seriamente…

―¡¿Cómo que soy una maldita infiel que se fue con su amante?! ―gritó escandalizado mientras se ponía a teclear los botones del celular deprisa―. Tranquilos mis bebés, mamá está aquí. Lo que sucede es que su madre se puso celosa sin razón y está acusando a mami, porque está en sus putos días y tiene las hormonas alborotadas ttebayo ―murmuró a medida que escribía.

La mayoría de los transeúntes prefirieron evitar comentar algo y sólo reían discretamente de la forma en la que aquel rubio se refería a sí mismo como una chica. Sin embargo, nadie estaba más sorprendido que el propio Sasuke quien le arrebató el celular al rubio viendo el mensaje que envió a su chat para _roleplay_. No le costó demasiado unir las piezas de lo que estaba sucediendo, a diferencia del rubio que seguía preocupado por lo que pensaran sus hijos imaginarios.

―¿Cómo pudiste decirle semejante mentira a nuestros hijos? ―reclamó Naruto al leer el giro abrupto, raro e ilógico en la historia que escribían juntos―. Estás poniendo en mi contra a mis bebés y yo los parí, malnacido.

―Así que tú eres Sakura ―dijo con un rostro serio e indiferente, haciéndolo caer al fin en cuenta al lento de Naruto―. Sí, yo soy "Ino".

―Ohh ―exclamó mientras el rostro del de ojos claros se deformaba en absoluta sorpresa―. ¡Me engañaste, Teme! ―gritó apuntándolo acusador―. No eres una chica ttebayo.

―Tú también me engañaste, "Sakura" ―destacó con obviedad ignorando todos los insultos e improperios que el otro lanzaba.

―Oh cierto yo también lo hice ―dijo desviando su mirada mientras se sonrojaba notablemente―. ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Sakura? ―interrogó un poco más calmado.

―Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que estaba en el lugar acordado y ella se me acercó. Pregunté si era Sakura y como dijo que sí, acepté pasear con ella ―explicó mientras se apoyaba en una pared para seguir hablando más cómodo―. No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que ella no era la persona que yo conocí en internet y que no era a quien yo buscaba. Ella insistió en que siguiéramos paseando juntos y era tan terca que terminé diciéndole "molestia" para quitármela de encima.

―¿Y por eso terminaste conmigo en el rol? ―inquirió acusador con un enorme puchero.

―Es que creía que me dejaste plantado. Así que decidí que me desquitaría en una de nuestras múltiples historias, no seas Dobe. Tenemos otras cinco en curso ―le aclaró ya que su venganza no parecía tan grave a su modo de ver. Una historia sin final feliz con sus personajes juntos no era el fin del mundo.

―¡Pero en esta tenemos a nuestros hijos más lindos! ―gritó buscando en el chat las fichas de los personajes que fungían como sus hijos.

―¿Estás diciendo que nuestros otros hijos no son tan lindos? ―preguntó divertido mientras sacaba su propio celular y buscaba las fichas de los demás―. ¿Qué pasaría si oyeran a su dulce mami preferir a otros hijos?

―No te atrevas, bastardo o te dejaré en visto por una semana ttebayo ―amenazó fingiendo estar serio.

Luego de decir eso se miraron un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas al haber perdido por completo los nervios y la inseguridad previa a conocerse. Ambos habían tenido miedo de ser odiados por la "chica" a la que engañaron y con la que mantuvieron una relación de un año. Sin embargo, realmente nada cambió hablando frente a frente, exceptuando claro el nombre y el sexo. Y ahora que se sentían en mayor confianza se pusieron a hablar sobre el motivo de tener nombre de chica. Naruto explicó que sólo lo usó el nombre porque le parecía lindo y Sasuke le relató como su "querido" hermano mayor había cambiado el nombre de su cuenta como una broma. Y las normas de usuario establecían que debían pasar sesenta días para cambiar su nombre en Facebook y dado que él hablaba a través en grupos antes de ir a la plataforma a jugar online, le pareció práctico usar nombre de mujer un tiempo y así evitar confusiones. Por esa razón usaba el mismo nombre dentro del juego que en sus redes sociales.

―¿Y qué haremos ahora, Sasuke? ―preguntó serio Uzumaki mirándolo apenado. Después de todo en línea tenían otro tipo de relación―. Nos llevamos de la patada en persona.

―Pues parece que olvidas como nos llevamos cuando nos conocimos ―señaló regalándole una tenue sonrisa―. De hecho hicimos lo mismo que cuando nos conocimos en línea; jugábamos videojuegos y cuando te aplasté me acusaste de hacer trampa y competimos por animes. Sigues con tu tonta idea de que "neon genesis evangelion" no es una obra de arte.

―Es para creídos que disfrutan de sentirse superiores por no entender lo que ven ttebayo ―sostuvo como siempre―. En eso fuiste igual en el concurso, me dijiste " _posser_ ".

―Lo pareces a veces ―dijo apretando una de sus mejillas con cariño―. Si quieres podemos ser mejores amigos o algo. Aunque no me molestaría cumplir nuestra promesa ―dijo mostrando el mensaje donde se prometieron no terminar su relación.

―Siempre podemos terminar si las cosas no funcionan en la vida real como en línea ttebayo ―dijo asintiendo ante la idea de no romper con Uchiha―. Pero si sucede quiero que sepas que me quedaré con nuestros hijos.

Sasuke se acercó al blondo y lo abrazó por la espalda y besó detrás de su oreja con suavidad. Sus manos se ciñeron a su cintura y su cabeza reposó en el hombro de Naruto sonrojándolo bastante. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo ese bastardo. En sus múltiples historias habían usado a varios personajes y hubo uno con el que se sintió especialmente identificado con el cual hizo su papel de hombres. En esa historia ambos eran hombres homosexuales en un mundo ninja en plena guerra y había dejado salir ciertas fantasías en sus líneas. Incluyendo algunos puntos eróticos como sus orejas.

―Con razón nos gustaba tanto hacer el papel de hombres ―comentó el rubio mientras abrazaba el brazo del moreno.

―Ahora sí podremos cumplir todas esas fantasías y fetiches raros tuyos ―comentó Uchiha mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar juntos.

―Tú también tenías las tuyas ttebayo ―comentó el rubio viendo curioso las bolsas en la mano de su novio―. ¿Y esas bolsas…?

―Son regalos para ti ―confesó desviando la mirada un poco apenado de arrebatarle las manos los regalos que justamente iban dirigidos a su persona.

―Me ganaste mis propios regalos. Qué irónico ―dijo sin mala intención mientras reía viendo al Uchiha a su lado―. Éramos heterosexuales, que fingieron ser lesbianas ¿y ahora somos homosexuales? ―interrogó con diversión.

―Creo que alguna vez te dije que eso no me importa, sino tú ―dijo el moreno sujetando su mentón antes de plantarle un beso suave en los labios―. Me gusta la forma de ser que tienes a través de la pantalla y también tienes tu encanto estando frente a mí.

―No esperes que te diga cosas cursis y melosas como cuando fingía ser una chica ttebayo ―advirtió Uzumaki desviando la mirada con la cara totalmente roja.

―No me inspiras decirte "mi amor" sino "Dobe" o "Usuratonkachi" ―avisó con su media sonrisa antes de retomar su camino juntos―. Así que tampoco te lo voy a decir.

―Qué bueno porque con esa cara oírte ser meloso es más perturbador y extraño que dulce o tierno ―comentó guiándolo hacia el camino a la estación de tren que tomó para llegar a Akihabara―. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? ―preguntó ilusionado―. Le prometí a mi mamá que si todo salía bien iríamos a cenar con ella para que conociera a mi "novia".

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―accedió encogiéndose de hombros―. Quiero ver el momento en el que le digas a tus padres que eres "lesbiano" ―agregó burlón.

Era irónico como el destino colaboró de forma misteriosa para unirlos aunque ellos estuvieran lejos de darse cuenta de quien era esa persona con la que compartieron tantos "te amo" a lo largo de un año. Sin embargo, no se quejaban de aquella "conspiración mística". Se habían enamorado de la esencia del otro a través de diversos y constantes mensajes. Ahora tocaba el desafío de estar juntos cara a cara. No se quejaban ni temían por su futuro, después de todo ellos ya sobrepasaron la parte que consideraron más difícil: superar la mentira de su género. En persona, al menos ese día, habían actuado como normalmente lo harían en línea. Sería cuestión de paciencia y tiempo que su relación siguiera avanzando, por el momento sólo tenían en mente una alegre y cálida cena navideña en casa de los padres de Naruto. Una cena que prometía mucho y más por la reacción de los progenitores del blondo cuando vieran a la "novia", la cual siempre fue la más dominante en la relación y por su orgullo Uchiha, muy seguramente lo mantendría también ahora.

OWARI


End file.
